The Pack
by Brave-Mousey
Summary: Shawn joins a vigilante group called The Pack. Rated T for possible language or violence, but I doubt it'll get THAT bad. No slash. Read on.
1. Preview

**PREVIEW**

 **Basically what the summary says but WAY more detailed. Review if you think I should do it, because even though I already have stuff in mind, my muse needs to be prodded with a pointy stick.**

 **Shawn makes some friends, gets threatened, takes pictures, gets chased, kidnapped, initiated, joins a vigilante group called The Pack (to work on a case, but not undercover), fakes his death/kidnap, breaks into the Psych office, becomes a distraction, gets beat up, accidentally forgotten, arrested, interrogated, and then broken out of the interrogation room by The Pack. Lots of things happen.**

 **Sadly, I do NOT own Psych.**


	2. I AM NOT GAY

**Hey, guys! So, all that stuff in the preview was an extremely condensed version of what's going on, so don't expect him to join The Pack any time soon.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO TheShulesLovinPsycho and PsychJediPirate for being my AWESOME first reviewers!**

 **(btw the first 5-7 reviewers of each chapter get shout outs! AND I promise to respond to EVERY review!)**

 **I do NOT own Psych, but I REALLY wish I did, because I would have parties with James Roday like everyday.**

* * *

"C'mon Gus." Shawn said. "Don't be the hang-over people get after being drunk. It's just a trip to the vet to go pick up McNab's little boy cat." He threw his hands in the air. "We love McNab!"

"We've gone over this, Shawn. It's a little GIRL cat. And for the last time, I am NOT going with you to pick up a cat in a place full of diseased animals."

Shawn sighed. "Gus, are you SERIOUSLY not going to go with me because of what happened when we were seven?"

Gus shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Remember, we were in the waiting room for Chairman Meow's checkup, and then that dog-"

"DON'T mention the dog."

Shawn smirked. "I thought you said you couldn't remember what happened."

* * *

"Stupid... fudging... traffic..." Shawn muttered, taking a long swig of his slushie. "Making me late... Gotta pick up little boy cat..."

Even though he was alone in the Blueberry, he could almost hear Gus correcting him about the cat's gender, then accusing him of making himself late for picking up a pineapple slushie from Sonic first.

"I know it's my fault..." Shawn said to himself. "But I can't help it. This slushie is delicious."

* * *

Shawn sat in the waiting room, tapping his foot impatiently.

There was a massive parrot in a cage in the seat next to him that said: "HELLO, HOW YA DOIN'?" when he had sat down, to which Shawn had replied: "Fine, how you?"

But after a good twenty minutes of it trying to make direct eye-contact with him, he was left staring pointedly at the ground while as it repeated "FINE, HOW YOU?" over and over, to contemplate the meaning of life when a young woman holding a cat carrier finally appeared from down the hall to his left.

"Oh," she said. "You're here."

"Yes," Shawn said blankly. "But am I really?"

The woman stared at him in confusion, snapping him out of his daze. "What I MEANT to say, is that yes, I am here to pick up Buzz's little boy cat."

"LITTLE BOY CAT." the parrot squawked, causing them both to jump.

"It's a girl." she said slowly.

"Po-tay-to po-tah-to."

There was a long, uncomfortable moment where the lady just stared at him, in a way so similar to the parrot, it made him want to look away.

"So," she said, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her blouse. "Where's Buzz?"

 _You'd have to be deaf not to hear the note of jealousy that lingered behind the curiosity_ , Shawn thought warily.

"He's married." he said bluntly, then, mentally kicking himself, took a long swig of melted pineapple slush to keep himself from saying something even MORE stupid.

The woman blinked at him, a false realization dawning on her. "I didn't mean to impose," she said awkwardly. "I didn't know you two were gay."

Shawn choked on the pineapple slush, doing a spit-take so worthy of a fist bump he actually wished Gus was there to see it.

"Lady..." he coughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I am not gay. Quite the contrary, I actually have my eye on a co-worker of mine..."

And that is when the parrot squawked: "I AM NOT GAY."

The two burst out laughing.

"I like you." the woman said good-naturedly. "My name's Nurse Kendrick, 'Little boy cat's' nurse. I'm assuming you're... Shawn Spencer?"

"Yeah," Shawn said, extending his hand. "But I'm not sure which one of us is the psychic, me or you."

Nurse Kendrick chuckled and shook it, then handed him a small piece of paper, subtly ushering him out the door. "'Little boy cat's' ACTUAL doctor, asked me to give this to you. He said he would've scheduled a face-to-face meeting, but he's out of town at the moment."

"Uh... thank you?" Shawn said as he stepped outside.

The paper read:

" _Do NOT start the next case the Chief sends your way. That is a BAD idea, trust me. You will receive more information shortly. If you DO proceed, or tell others about this note, there will be an intervention, I can promise you that._ "

* * *

 **Sorry I've had to keep updating this same chapter, people keep distracting me. I'll update soon, I promise!**


	3. Can You Pay Mah Bills?

**Hey, Guys! Sorry it's been so long! My muse needs to be reminded that I'M the boss, not it! I kept telling myself to write, but then I kind if got sidetracked briefly while waiting for several other people to update THIER stories and... wow. I'm babbling! Whoops!/strong/p**  
 **SHOUT OUT to PsychJediPirate, TB, Guest, and TheShulesLovinPsycho**  
 **I love you guys!**  
 **I do NOT own Psych, but if I did, I would own Shawn, Gus, Lassie, and McNab extra hard because they are my babies. (Not literally)**

* * *

"I have gathered you four here to discuss the next course of action, having to do with the Vigilante case-" Chief Vick began.

Shawn raised a hand, surprising Gus, the detectives, AND the Chief. "Let me stop you there, Chief. My skills are NOT being sold onto this case."

Chief Vick crossed her arms. "What are you saying, Mr. Spencer?"

Shawn stuck his hand in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't help you on this one."

The Chief of Police clenched her jaw. "And why not?"

"Spirits." he said, misquoting The Road to El Dorado. "Can't do it. Not today. And," he added. "How long has it been since Lassie had a case without me on it? Far too long I'd say!"

"Shawn," Gus hissed, grabbing him by the arm. "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure, Gus." Shawn said as he was led out of the Chief's office, past a very ticked off Lassiter and a mildly confused Juliet. "I have no idea what for."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gus whisper-yelled the moment they were out of earshot, smacking him in the arm.

"What?" Shawn asked defensively, pulling his arm away. "I thought you LIKED it when I didn't jump right into cases!"

"I DO like that Shawn," Gus hissed. "But we're- no I'M running out of money, and I need to pay my bills."

"Gus, that's not my-"

"AND your bills."

"I never-"

"AND the Psych bills."

"Hold up," Shawn said. "You're the one who put your name on the lease."

Gus crossed his arms. "No I'm not, Shawn. You are. YOU'RE the one who put my name on the lease. Quite illegally I might add."

"Oh yeah..." Shawn said. "I almost forgot about that..." He mentally kicked himself for being backed into a corner like this as he thought of the threat on the note he'd received the night before.

He gave a dramatic sigh of resignation. "Fine, I GUESS I'll do the case..."

Gus gave him an odd look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Shawn was taken aback. "What do you mean 'what's wrong with you?'"

"I meant what I said." Gus said, frowning. "You're acting weird. The last time there was a vigilante case you jumped at every opportunity to catch the guy in the act. Now you're

purposely trying NOT to cross paths with them."

Shawn shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not buying it." Gus said. "Sooner or later you'll HAVE to tell me what's up. I'm your best friend."

Shawn copied his stance, folding his arms and frowning slightly. "Maybe I'm in the vault of secrets. You don't know."

Gus's eyes narrowed. "I DO know Shawn. I've known you since grade school, and at some point you're going to crack."

"C'mon son." Shawn said. "Don't be Lassiter. And did you REALLY just give me a direct challenge?"

* * *

 **REALLY sorry that this chapter was short!**  
 **OH YEAH! Raise your hand if you waiting for 'Sneezy with a Chance of Murder' or 'Space' to be updated? ;)**  
 **I also went to go see Jurassic World yesterday! I recommend it to anyone who's about that life... and because of Chris Pratt. I couldn't even count the times I elbowed my sister and squealed like the fangirl I am.**  
 **I'll be back...**

 **Mousey out.**


	4. Inconspicuously Suspicious

**Hey guys! It's been a while, and, I know it's been forever, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be brutally honest with you.**

 **I'm NOT going to update frequently.**

 **So, if I type, 'I'll update soon, I promise' do NOT listen to me!**

 **I mean, my last update was June 15th for crying out loud! D:**

 **SHOUT OUT to TheShulesLovinPsycho and zendog for their awesome reviews!**

 **I do NOT own Psych, but... *whiny voice* I really want to!**

* * *

By the time Shawn got to the crime scene, the crooks were already beaten and bound, with Jules and Lassie questioning people that claimed to have seen the vigilante leaving nearby.

But there was something very strange about them, and it didn't take him very long to figure out, considering its obviousness.

All eight of the thugs were covered in blood red paw prints. Each had 6, of varying sizes and shades of red which must've mean that there were six vigilantes, not one.

He wandered aimlessly about the warehouse, trying to do some snooping around, which was just about impossible considering they had left no traces behind besides the paw prints.

Gus was busy with some clients, or so he said, so there wasn't anyone there to restrain him from doing the most irrational of things.

Like, climbing onto the roof for instance.

He stood up there, just sort of relaxing for a bit, before taking his binoculars out of his jacket pocket and scoping out the area.

If the warehouse hadn't been so tall, he didn't think he would've spotted them.

A group of adults standing outside a pizza place that looked so inconspicuous, they made him instantly suspicious.

Using the new photo ability his binoculars had, he zoomed in on their faces and snapped a couple of pictures of each of their faces.

There were three guys and three girls; a burly body-guard looking guy, a nice average Joe, a scrawny nerdy(ish) college student guy, a blonde lady that was probably a teacher by the pencils in her hair and pockets, a pretty brunette that looked single-but-not-ready-to-mingle, and another lady that was-

Wait.

The big burly guy was pointing straight at him.

He was kind of hard to miss where they were at, sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of broad daylight, and it wasn't like he'd even attempted to look inconspicuous himself.

Before he knew it, Mr. Body Guard was making his way toward the warehouse at a very alarming pace.

Meanwhile, he rushed down the stairs of the warehouse, trying to get to his motorcycle as fast as possible, giving the detectives a half-thought-up excuse for leaving, like how he needed to see the next episode of The Mentalist because the last one had ended in a cliffhanger.

He cursed inwardly for parking so far away from the warehouse, and struggling to start his motorcycle in his panic, speeding away as fast as possible, while still mostly obeying the speed limit on his way to the Psych office.

He may or may not have been chanting 'Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na PSYCH-MAN' on the way...

* * *

 **I know this chapter was MUCH shorter than the last one, but I had to get this part out of the way in order to mov** **e on to better parts! Like when he fakes his death/kidnap!**

 **So, thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Write me a review, and you'll get a shout out next chapter! I'll also make sure to message you!**

 **(If you didn't already notice, this chapter checks off 'takes pictures' and 'gets chased' sorry it wasn't all that exciting :( )**

 **(Foresight for a different Psych fic I'm working on-unpublished; the team is stuck in the Psych office due to a severe storm, and each chapter is a sort of oneshot where they play different competitive games to kill the time, Mariokart, Monopoly, Loaded Questions, Sorry, Spoons/ Extreme Forks-Wrestler Addition, and CLUE. (Luckily Shawn and Gus stocked up on snacks!) Review if I should!**

 **(Oh, btw, right now I'm OBSESSED with the song 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane, if you haven't heard of it, you should check it out, and if you have... you should check it out anyways!)**

 **Mousey Out.**


End file.
